Kissing With My Fingers Crossed
by violets-are-violet
Summary: Macey McHenry is known throughout the nation as the rebelling Senator's daughter. Follow her real life as she falls into love, back out, and then? You guessed it; Right back in. -disclaimed-
1. Getting Acquainted

**1. Getting Acquainted**

* * *

><p>Do you know that I've been called so many names, that it really doesn't matter what you call me. Just not, "Hey Girly."<em> Ugh<em>.

_McHenry_. Yuck. Sounds like a farmer's name. Like, 'Old McHenry had a farm, bla bla bla bla blaaa..' Or however that song goes.

But anyways, yeah being the Senator's daughter is _real _tough. Ha. Bullcrap. Dad thinks I'm going to "live up to his legend" when I "grow up".

Legend? What, being a slow-witted, "Sorry, not taking any questions", Senator? I_ don't_ think so. And "grow up"? What are we in kindergarten? "I want to be a fireman when I grow up." Or, "I want to be a princess when I _grow up_." Dad is such an idiot. The first time I flipped him off on-screen, he wasn't sure what to do, so he gave me one thousand dollars just to make sure I wouldn't do it again. Like I said- an idiot.

Believe it or not, I'd rather go through high school, retrieve decent grades, attend college, get a well-paying job and possibly get married. Possibly.

But enough with all the boring introduction and personal junk. Onto _highschool. _How about _that_junk? I've nearly had enough of it, but what keeps me going isn't the homework and teachers. _Give me a break. _It's the people. Sure I have friends. Plenty of acquaintances. But I only have three close friends. Like_ best_ friends. Bex, Liz, and Cammie. We share everything with each other, and to this day, we even have those cheesy sleepover slumber party things. Even though it's senior year.

Of course I hold these epic bashes that everyone comes to. You know, pool party, seven minutes in heaven? It's all just to keep up the rich girl status. The parties get boring after a while. We invite everyone we know though, so after some time you know most everyone.

Speaking of _who _we know, the key to surviving high school is all about how to use. Learning to use is another story that I'm not going into. But, high school specifically involves using the male species to your advantage when you're a girl like me.

Boys always trip over themselves to do anything for me, though I don't know why, aside from the Senator's daughter part, to do anything. They act so dumb and funny and you know what I do? I let them. It gives them something to do, it gets them away from me temporarily, and gets me a free lunch or my books carried. Hey, wouldn't you do the same if you could? It's a win-win-win situation.

Actually, I have my eyes on another boy. I've known him since third grade, ever since the incident when I dumped my ice cream cone on him after he threw a worm at me. I dumped my whole ice cream, fudge sauce and all, down the front of his shirt. When he realized what I did he turned to push me on to the pavement but I was already skipping away, but not before I got a glimpse of those eyes. They were dark blue.

And I knew I couldn't hate him.

His name is Chase Harrison.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've had this on my computer for a longgg time and thought I'd post it. Tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Making a Plan

**2. Making A Plan**

* * *

><p>Prom. Prom. Prom.<p>

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Ugh.

Usually, I would be jumping at the chance to spend my dipshit of a Dad's money on a gorgeous dress, but this year it's all a big drag. I want nothing to do with it. I don't even think Chase recognizes me, or even glances at me.

I mean, I try to send him hints by glancing at him in class, but he just looks away… Is there something on my face? Do I need to make one of those huge ass signs that says, "HEY CHASE, I'M OVER HERE. I'M SINGLE. AND I WANNA GO TO PROM WITH YOU!"

I'm actually kind of thinking of doing that now. Hmm.

But anyways, I'm guessing you wanna know the drama that happened today in school, huh? Well, today Jordan McFarland asked me to the prom along with a bunch of other dimwits. Big surprise there huh? Guess what I said to them? "No." "NO". "NO". "And oh, F**k off." Yeah. They wouldn't leave me alone.

And besides, I only want one guy. Chase.

Oh! I've decided that I am going to start a "checklist" type thing now. Maybe Chase will start paying attention to me. So, here's how the checklist works: I will put 3 to 5 things on the checklist, at least one of them being a good deed (helping the elderly- I love old people!-, volunteering, etc.) and others can be random things that I want.

So here's what I've started with:

MACEY MCHENRY'S WAY OF GETTING CHASE HARRISON TO NOTICE HER:

1. Volunteer at the local day-care center (Chase works there! Yee!)

2. Stop letting other guys do stuff for me (Maybe Chase will notice the other guys backing off, and grow some balls!

2. Get a kitten (Because I want one)

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? (Btw, these chapters will get much longer if I decide to continue)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there fellow Fanfictioners! :)

So, I just wanted to let y'all know that I am indeed, alive!

Life's been really hectic, but since school gets out next week, I will be updating more frequently!

Also, if there is ANY ONE who would like to see some outtakes from the Wicked Games one-shots (or any other fic), or request them being made into two or three-shots, just let me know! I'd be happy to continue them!

So, I haven't abandoned you!

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me.

See you next week!

~Ash


End file.
